<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Things Worth Doing by MaesMora</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24174646">Things Worth Doing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaesMora/pseuds/MaesMora'>MaesMora</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>House of Snarry Drabbles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Beads, Drabble Collection, Harry Potter is a Little Shit, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mysterious Sex Ritual, No Actual Sexy Times, Subterfuge, but it all works out in the end, maybe next time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:34:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24174646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaesMora/pseuds/MaesMora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus keeps putting off making use of a nifty little spell he's been researching. Harry decides he'll help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>House of Snarry Drabbles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Things Worth Doing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is entirely the fault of my Snarry friends, particularly <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleedcolor/pseuds/bleedcolor">bleedcolor</a>, who issued a challenge to the server after a <em>hilarious</em> story from <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chickenpets/pseuds/Chickenpets">Chickenpets</a> that involved finding a sex toy buried in her garden. The challenge: how did the sex toy end up buried in the garden, Snarry style</p>
<p>This, dear reader, is my answer. I hope you enjoy my nonsense.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry glanced furtively over his shoulder towards their currently silent cottage, all the windows dark with Severus having gone to bed hours ago. It had taken quite some doing to sneak out of their shared bedroom with his purloined treasure, but he’d managed with the help of a muffling spell and the fact that he’d kept refilling Sev’s wine glass at dinner. It wasn’t like he was up to anything strictly nefarious. Well… not <em>exactly</em>, at any rate.</p>
<p>Okay, so maybe he’d encouraged his lover to indulge just a smidge more than he usually would in the hopes that it would make him sleep a bit more soundly than usual for the express purpose of sneaking one of their sex toys out of the trunk at the foot of the bed. It was for a good cause. No, really.</p>
<p>Satisfied that Severus wasn’t going to pop up out of nowhere and ask him what the hell he thought he was doing, Harry turned his attention back to the hole he’d dug well away from their herb garden. He was a bit reckless, but he wasn’t a <em>complete</em> fool. If he disturbed any of their plants Severus would probably kill him, and he hadn’t <em>actually</em> meant it when he threatened Harry with bodily harm for at least a decade now.</p>
<p>Grinning at the thought, Harry picked up the string of anal beads he’d filched from the trunk and set them at the bottom of the hole. Next, he used the hand trowel he’d taken from the garden shed and refilled the hole with dirt and tamped it down and brushed the surface until it was smooth and free of debris. Setting aside the trowel, he then used a rod of cherry wood he’d acquired specifically for the purpose to draw a diagram out of the book he had open to a specific page on the ground beside him. </p>
<p>Checking over everything after he’d added the runes to the drawing to ensure accuracy, he then set the cherry rod down beside the trowel and took up his wand. Looking over the book one last time, he then cleared his throat and murmured the words of the spell beneath the diagram in a low but clear tone. Feeling the familiar tingle of his magic rising warm and electric through him like a current, he grinned when the runes shimmered a soft gold before the entire diagram vanished and tiny shoots of green began to poke up from beneath the dirt in its place. </p>
<p>Triumph surged through him, and he closed the book and retrieved it and the rod and hand trowel before slowly easing to his feet and going to replace the tool in the shed before slipping silently back into the house. Severus had been researching this spell for weeks, but he always made some excuse or other to put off trying it. Things like, <em>It would be ridiculously self indulgent, Harry</em> or, <em>Our sex life is fine. It’s not as if we need any help in that regard</em> and then he’d give him a scorching look, and Harry would forget all about anything but how quickly he could get both their clothing off and them to the nearest available flat surface.</p>
<p>Well, he was fed up with excuses, and Sev couldn’t distract him if he was unconscious. So Harry had decided that in this case it was better to ask for forgiveness rather than permission and gone ahead and performed the spell himself. Of course they didn’t <em>need</em> any outside help, but it wasn’t like they didn’t already enjoy exploring other avenues with toys, light bondage, the occasional risque outfit… Harry cleared his throat and muttered a cleaning spell to rid himself of any telltale signs of having been mucking about in the garden before putting away the book and the cherry rod and creeping up to their bedroom.</p>
<p>Disrobing as quietly as possible, Harry slid into bed and nestled against Severus’ sleeping form, an arm curling around his middle as he buried his face in the other man’s hair, nuzzling lightly at the nape of his neck. The other man gave a soft sigh but didn’t stir otherwise, and Harry smiled to himself as he pictured Severus’ reaction come morning. He fully planned to confess, of course, but he knew Severus would only put up a token show of annoyance at most, especially after he saw the resulting shoots in the garden.</p>
<p>The virility spell would take effect and lend them a bit of extra verve while the plants grew and blossomed, then slowly wane as the blooms fell away. Nothing too extreme, no everlasting hard-ons or weird cravings for things they wouldn’t naturally do otherwise. Just… a bit <em>extra</em>. </p>
<p>Closing his eyes, Harry settled more firmly against Severus and smiled against his neck. No, Sev wouldn’t stay mad, but Harry would be more than happy to accept any “punishment” his lover might see fit to dole out for his subterfuge. That would be part of the fun. It was with this in mind that Harry drifted off to sleep, his dreams infused with anticipatory delight, lips curving in a smirk worthy of someone who was perhaps just the <em>tiniest</em> bit Slytherin after all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>